1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing method and apparatus for display devices, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus for display devices, which variably control various image quality modes including a paper mode.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, as interest in information display increases and the demand for portable electronic devices increases, light and thin flat panel display devices are being widely researched and commercialized. Among such flat panel display devices, in particular, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices are being widely researched.
Both display devices can display image contents using various image quality modes, each having a varying degree of optical characteristics such as luminance, contrast ratio (C/R), color temperature and color gamut.